


KT + KK

by totalsafety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just love casual relationship mannerisms and kuroken is always perfect for that so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo lives for little displays of affection. Kenma dies for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KT + KK

**Author's Note:**

> based off this super cool [fanart](http://wayway01.tumblr.com/post/133575297776/kuroken-in-matching-outfits-for-whoever-needs-it) by wayway01

“Kenmaaaaa,” Kuroo calls. He holds up the game and shakes it towards Kenma across the aisle. “Look at this one.”

Without looking up, Kenma reaches to grab the game. Kuroo jerks it back, biting his lip at Kenma’s confusion when his hand only grabs air. 

“Come over here, and I’ll give it to you.” 

Kenma drops his hand and keeps reading about the game he’s already picked out. Kuroo frowns, standing on his tiptoes to peer over the shelf between them. Kenma is in the aisle with action games; Kuroo, role-play. 

“Kenma, it’s the sequel to that one you spent two whole days—”

“I’ll be there in one second,” Kenma mumbles. 

“One.”

Kenma looks up at Kuroo, releasing a small huff before rounding the shelf to walk towards Kuroo’s spot. Kuroo holds the game out to Kenma before dropping his arm around the other’s shoulder. 

“You look very cute today, kitten. Have I told you?” He doesn’t miss the way Kenma’s cheeks flush. 

“And these,” Kuroo says, nudging his shoe against Kenma’s. “You wear these almost every day. The soles are probably worn. Should I get you new ones?”

Kenma looks down at their feet, Kuroo’s sneakers matching his own. Classic white Adidas sneakers, with the classic navy stripes on the side. Kuroo bought them for Kenma and had a matching pair made for himself. He even paid extra for the engraving on the side: KT+KK. 

“They’re fine,” Kenma says. He looks up at Kuroo and is met with the tufts of his black hair; Kuroo is trying to inspect the soles of Kenma’s shoes, even though they’re only a few months old. 

“I wear them because they’re my favorite.” 

At this, Kuroo straightens, raising his eyebrows at Kenma before bending down until they’re eye to eye. 

“What does that make me, then?” 

Kenma shifts closer, his shoulder touching Kuroo’s chest. He touches Kuroo’s fingertips, lightly holding them before Kuroo entwines their hands. 

“Mine. You’re just mine.” 

Kuroo grins, giving Kenma a swift kiss by the corner of his eye. “That’s right. And you’re—”

“Shut up,” Kenma says, clamping his hand over Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo delivers two quick kisses to Kenma’s palm, laughing loudly when Kenma blushes even harder. 

“Yours,” Kuroo whispers. 

Kenma hums in acknowledgement, taking his action game and the one Kuroo picked out to the check out counter. Kuroo takes out his phone as he follows, adding this moment to the list of days he never wants to forget.


End file.
